


The Persian Prince

by Chibineptune



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Stripper Zayn, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibineptune/pseuds/Chibineptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel Styles and Louis Tomlinson have just graduated from college and they want to celebrate. Unfortunately, Louis' way of celebrating is not the same as Marcel's...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Persian Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers.
> 
> Here is a very different couple from the ones I usually write. I am a hardcore Ziall shipper but I like experimenting with other couples so here you go.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this and comment when you have read it.
> 
> This is the first part of a two-chaptered story. Don't worry, I won't take long to update the second chapter :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The Persian Prince.

Chapter 1.

 

”Where are you taking me Lou?” Marcel asks nervously as he's dragged down the street by his best friend, Louis.

”Just somewhere fun to celebrate our graduation from college.” Louis grinned as he took a stronger hold of Marcel's hand when he tried to pulling away. ”And don't try to run away, because I will carry you over my shoulder if I must Marcel.” he warned. Marcel nodded at Louis' weird threat.

They kept walking for a few minutes when Louis suddenly turned right into an alley which scared Marcel a bit, to be honest. There was a black door at the end and Louis opened it and together they stepped inside where loud music was thumping and bright lights where turning on and off, blinding Marcel.

”Where are we?” he asked Louis who was bobbing his head up and down to the house beat that was currently playing. Louis turned to him with a wide grin.

”This, my dear Marcel, is the best strip club in town.” he laughed at Marcel's shocked face.

”W-what?”

”Yup, we're here to celebrate our graduation and freedom from school – finally!” Louis slapped Marcel's back and began walking to an empty table when Marcel woke from his trance and followed him.

”Louis, we can't stay here! It's illegal and immoral and we just can't!” Marcel whimpered, pulling at Louis' shirt. He had never been to a strip club before and why would he, he was gay and never had an interest in naked women. Sure, there was gay strip clubs but Marcel had no interest what so ever to visit them.

”Come on Marc, let's just eat a bite and enjoy the show while doing so.” Louis found an empty table and sat down, waving Marcel over who was wringing his hands in nervousness.

”O-okay...we'll eat and leave, right?” Louis' was watching a girl dancing on the stage in front of them. He had the fortune to find a table right next to the stage where he could see all the goodness.

”Yeah yeah...” Louis waved him off. Marcel sighed, nodding his head, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants. He looked around and saw many people throwing money on stage to the stripper who was flexible, opening her legs and putting them over her head. Oh Wow.

”Give a big applause to Candy!” a guy said on the microphone. Everyone began clapping their hands as she exited the stage and there were many shouts for her to dance again. ”This one is for the ladies! And if there are any here, gentlemen as well,” the guy chuckled, winking at the crowd, Marcel blushed. ”Here he is: The Persian Prince!”

The lights dimmed and a single, bright light lit up the stage as sultry music began playing. A guy wearing stereotypical arabian prince clothes came out slowly, moving his hips slowly to the rhythm of the music. He began taking off the clothes slowly, beginning with the cape attached to his shoulders, revealing his strong muscled back. He threw it away and grasped the pole and began sliding up and down, gridning on it while slowly smiling at the women who was shouting and jumping up and down.

”Take off your clothes!”

”Let me see that gorgeous body!”

”Show me your cock!” Marcel blushed heavily at the women's comments, had they no shame?

The Persian Prince ignored them and continued dancing slowly. He was wearing a white mask, hiding more than half of his face, only his mouth showing which was showing a small crooked smile. Marcel felt his heart beating fast inside his chest.

The Persian Prince slowly took of the turban on his head, throwing it away, revealing dark black hair styled into a quiff. A gorgeous blonde streak was painted on his quiff, giving it a nice exotic look. He slid his hands down his naked chest, towards the pants that was hanging low on his hips. He put his thumbs inside the hem and slowly pulled them down until Marcel could see a few dark hairs, he felt himself sweating. He took a napkin on the table and wiped away the sweat on his forehead. Suddenly Louis screamed loudly.

”Take off your pants! Let me see your little prince baby!” he waved a five dollar bill and threw it on stage.

”Louis!” Marcel whimpered, hiding his face in his hands in embarrassment. He slowly looked between his fingers and saw that The Persian Prince was taking off his pants and underneath he was wearing tiny underwear, barely covering anything and hinting what was hidden underneath.  
”Dear God...” Marcel gasped, almost drooling.

The Persian Prince continued dancing for a few minutes until the beat ended and the stage went completely dark. After a few minutes, another women came on the stage and it was a big disappointment to Marcel.

Louis was fanning himself. ”Woo! That was hot, eh Marcy?” he looked at Marcel. ”I got meself a boner!” Louis giggled. A waitress came by and took their food and drink orders. Louis had already drunk a few martinis and was quite tipsy while Marcel was keeping away from the drinks tonight.

”T-there he is!” Louis cried out, pointing at The Persian Prince who was currently standing next to an older woman who looked like she was about to pass out. He stroked a single finger against her cheek before walking away, swaying his hips.  
”Hey! Come here! I want a private dance!” Louis cried out, jumping up and down, waving another five dollar bill.

”Louis!” Marcel whispered in embarrassment. The Persian Prince appraoched them.

”You called cutie?” Marcel swooned, his voice was so dark and sexy! He had this gorgeous accent that Marcel couldn't quite recognise.

Louis giggled. ”Yes, I want you to...” he sneaked a glance at Marcel. ”Give my friend here, the best lapdance of his life!” he slapped the five on the table and pointed at Marcel who looked ready to die and let the ground swallow him whole.

”W-what?” he whispered to himself. The Persian Prince smirked towards him, he was still wearing the mask, so Marcel couldn't see the rest of his face.

”My pleasure.” he murmured, walking towards Marcel and began dancing slowly, letting his hips move to the rhythm. Marcel didn't know what to do with his hands, so he kept them clenched by his sides. ”You can touch me ya know, I won't bite...” he leaned in, close to Marcel. ”Unless you want me to.” he ground his hips against Marcel's who groaned in pleasure, his hands immediately flying up to grasp at The Persian Prince's hips.

”W-what are you doing?” Marcel whimpered, already feeling like it was too much!

”Giving you the best lapdance of your life.” he murmured sexily, his stubble brushing against Marcel's smooth cheek. He kept grinding his hips against Marcel's, his hands in Marcel's hair, slightly pulling at the perfectly styled hair, messing it up.

”I don't think I can hold it much longer. ” Marcel whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. He was going to come! In his pants too, how embarrassing! He suddenly pushed The Persian Prince off him, making him stumble and fall to the ground. Marcel pushed through the crowd and ran out of the strip club. Louis called after him, choking on the french fries that filled his mouth.

 

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think.
> 
> Have a great day/evening.


End file.
